Yu-Gi-Oh game night
by Shade Azuna
Summary: Well, my second attempt at a humor fic. I had a blast writing this. Well, this is what happens when the YGO cast, 2 charactors from Dead or Alive 3 and the authoress gets together and listens to a hat. R&R please! Flames will be accepted and expected


MS: MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! DEAD OR ALIVE 3 CANNOT BEAT THE ALL MIGHTY... MIGHTY SHADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: You sat there for 2 hours kicking that game's butt and now, you're hyper. How's that?  
  
Kasumi: (From Dead or Alive 3) That's weird. She did pretty well with me though!  
  
Ayane: (Also from DOA3) But I'm the one who actually got rid of Omega!!!!!!!  
  
Tina: (DOA3) We tried also!!!!  
  
Yami: You wanted to be a star in Hollywood! So therefore, you don't count. *They continue arguing*  
  
MS: I don't own Dead or alive 3 or YGO. I own Shade and Yami Shade.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Behold, THE MADNESS!!!!!!!!  
  
"Yami! I've got an idea to cure this boredness! Let's all get together and play games!!!!!" Yugi yelled happily. Yami jumped off the bed and hugged his aibou happily.  
  
"Finally! Something to do!" he said. And then, he proceeded to call the gang. When they got there, 4 strangers were with them. On of them had brown hair with a pink bandana. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a jean jacket, jeans and running shoes. She had green eyes. The second had black hair pulled up in a ponytail in the back of her head. She had blue eyes. She was wearing a black leather jacket and black leather shorts (Yami: *drool, drool*). She, too, was wearing running shoes. The third had purple hair pulled into a ponytail in the back of her head. She was wearing black leather pants and a pink t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it. She had bright blue eyes and with a star shaped pendant with the millennium symbol on it. The last girl was probably the girl's yami.  
  
"Hey guys! You don't mind if we brought some friends do ya?" Tristan asked. Yugi shook his head.  
  
"Nope! Don't mind!"  
  
"Who are they?" Yami asked eyeing the third yami. Joey smiled and pointed to the first girl.  
  
"This here's Hitomi. A fighter." He said. Hitomi grinned and waved.  
  
"Hey!" she said. Tea pointed to the second girl.  
  
"Her name is Lei Fang. We call her Leah for short." She said. Lei Fang took a fighting pose.  
  
"Don't mess with me unless you intend to fight." She said. Then she stood up straight and grinned.  
  
"Nice to meet ya!" she said. Mai pointed to the two other girls.  
  
"These two are Shade and Yami Shade!" Shade grinned.  
  
"Hi! And you two are...?"  
  
"Yugi Motto and this is Yami Yugi!" Yugi said. They all moved into the living room. Yugi pulled out a straw hat with a bunch of paper folded in it.  
  
"While you were getting here, I took the liberty of writing the names of most of the games I know on slips of paper and putting them into this hat. Somebody has to pick a paper first." Yami Shade stepped up to the hat and pulled out a paper. It said: Stupid Riddles. Yugi cheered and sat on the floor. The others followed.  
  
"Goody! I go first since I picked it out!" Yami Shade said delighted. Yami sat down with a grin on his face.  
  
"Okay. I say we have a few rules. First off, we should only have two tries to get it right. If you don't get it right... You have to do a dare that one of the yamis come up with, alright?" he asked. Everybody sat down in a circle and agreed to Yami's rules.  
  
"Now... Joey. Spell 'MOUSETRAP' in three letters." Yami Shade said leaning against the sofa. Joey thought for a moment.  
  
"Mousetrap in three letters... well that's not possible... Mousetrap has 9 letters in it..." He hit himself on the forehead, creating a nice bruise.  
  
"Ow. That hurt. What catches mice but only has three letters?" Yugi gasped and scribbled down the riddle and the answer down on a handy piece of paper.  
  
"I GOT IT!!!! C-A-T!!!" Joey announced proudly. Yami Shade sighed.  
  
"And I wanted him to dye his hair purple..." she said sadly. Joey thought for a moment.  
  
"Yugi. What do the rich need, the poor have and if you eat it, you'll surely die?" Joey grinned in his own brilliance.  
  
"The rich need... The poor have... If you eat it, you'll die... Hmmmmm... The poor don't have very much... The rich don't need anything... EEP!" Seto shot Yugi a death glare.  
  
"Of course we need stuff you idiot!" he said angrily. Yami came up with another rule.  
  
"If we help the other people while their still thinking of the answer, you have to die your hair your least favorite color, and I know if you're lying or not." He said casting a glance at Yami Bakura. Yugi returned to thinking. Then he gasped and giggled a little.  
  
"GREAT SCOTT, I THINK HE'S FOUND IT!" Shade gasped. Yugi laughed.  
  
"Now you made me forget what I was going say..." he said.  
  
"I KNOW THE ANSWER! ARGH! LET ME SAY SOMETHING!" Yami Bakura yelled nearly tearing out his hair in frustration. Bakura patted the overreacting yami on the back.  
  
"I know the answer too but we can't say anything or else we have to dye our hair." Yugi grinned.  
  
"Thank you Bakura. I remember what I was gonna say! The answer is 'Nothing'. The rich don't need anything because they have everything vital to their survival already. The poor don't have anything and if you don't eat, you'll starve to death!" he explained happily. Bakura sighed and disappeared into the bathroom. He came back with his hair dyed bright pink.  
  
"Lei Fang! I appear once Tuesday, twice Wednesday, twice in a week and once a year. Who am I?" Yugi smirked knowing that it didn't make any sense. Lei Fang scratched her chin in thought.  
  
"But that doesn't make any sense at all! In the week, it shows up 3 times. Then how come it only shows up twice a week?"  
  
"It's a... I'll shut up." Yami Bakura said without thinking. Yami shook his finger accusingly.  
  
"Go dye your hair mister. You helped her out!" Yami Bakura walked away. In about five minutes, curses could be heard and some pretty nice descriptions of Yami floated down from the bathroom. He came back with his hair dyed purple. Lei Fang had come up with the answer.  
  
"The letter 'E'! I think everybody here knows how to spell so I needn't give an explanation." She said grinning. She turned to Hitomi.  
  
"The person who makes it does not use it. The person who buys it does not need it. And the person using it does not know he is using it. What is it?" Hitomi groaned.  
  
"I'm not even gonna guess at that one."  
  
"I know it! IknowitIknowitIknowit!" Yugi said bouncing up and down.  
  
"I'll take a wild guess and say it's candy."  
  
"Nope. Last clue doesn't fit... DANG!" Seto walked off, grumbling.  
  
"Okay then... a coffin?" Lei Fang grinned.  
  
"You got it!" Hitomi sighed in relief.  
  
"KAIBA!!!!!! IT'S YOUR TURN!!!" she yelled.  
  
"I can hear you perfectly fine. What's the riddle?"  
  
"What can be broken but leaves no pieces. It gets broken when spoken. What is it?" Awkward silence followed.  
  
"Ya think he'll get it?" Yugi asked. Yami shook his head.  
  
"GOT IT! AND YUGI HAS TO DYE HIS HAIR!!!!! The answer is silence!" Yugi grumbled and got up. He went to the bathroom and shoved Seto out, who had dyed his hair deep pink. The others burst out laughing.  
  
"It's my least favorite color. Mokuba painted my room in it and added yellow ducks on it similar to the rubber duck he torments me with." He said sitting down on the couch. Yugi threw things out of the bathroom in search of a particular color.  
  
"WHERE IS IT?!?!" he yelled. Seto shrugged.  
  
"Tristan, what do people make but you can't see it?" Tristan shrugged.  
  
"Carbon Dioxide?" he said. Seto laughed.  
  
"True, but no. That's not the answer." Tristan grumbled then a light bulb symbol appeared above his head.  
  
"Music?" Yami cheered.  
  
"WHERE IS THAT STUPID NEON GREEN?!?!" Yugi yelled knowing he had a bottle stashed somewhere but he couldn't find it. Yami held his hand behind his back, signaling the other yamis to do the same. They did.  
  
"Rock, paper, SICORS!" they yelled. Yami and Yami Bakura held out fists while Yami Shade held her hand flat. She stuck her tongue out at the other two yamis and thought for a moment.  
  
"Go straighten your hair and come back dressed in a pair of jeans, a tank top and running shoes. Oh, and dye your hair neon green." She said satisfied. "And it has to be permanent dye too." Tristan nearly ripped out his hair.  
  
"I vow to figure out that riddle if it's the last thing I do!" he yelled. Then, Yugi came back with his hair dyed deep pink in place of the red, neon green in place of the black and light pink in place of the gold.  
  
"I'm all out of riddles, guys. Maybe we should do something else." Yugi said. The others agreed and the people that didn't have a riddle to solve and still had their original hair color sighed in relief. Yami dove for the straw hat and pulled out a paper that said 'AIR GUITAR CONTEST' on it. He sighed.  
  
"Yay! Yippee!" Yugi jumped for joy and brought out a bunch of American CDs. Tristan came back looking like a cute girl.  
  
"This bites." He said tugging at his hair, which was now neon green. Yami Shade burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm good!" she said. Shade laughed.  
  
"I'm just glad I have my original hair color! What are the rules Yugi?" she asked. Yugi grinned and explained what they had to do.  
  
**********************  
  
MS: I liked that! I'm not sure if I should put what hair color everyone has...  
  
Joey: Don't bother. If they paid attention, they'll know.  
  
MS: Yeah. Oh yeah, the neon green was inspired by this 'Morinphen' card sitting by me right now. Fiend type. Really ugly. Neon green stripes in the background. Ayane? Can you do the narration for the next chapter?  
  
Ayane: Sure thing. What will the group of *counts on her fingers* 13 kids survive Yugi's air guitar contest? Will Yami figure out he got beaten by a fellow yami? Will Yugi, Yami Bakura, Bakura, Tristan, Kaiba survive in school with their new looks? Will Mighty Shade ever run out of ideas? Find out in CHAPTER 2!!!!!!!!  
  
MS: Thank you! Now, I'm going to hunt up a bunch of songs I like and are easy to air guitar to... *Sees her little air guitar to 'I'm Just A Kid' by Simple Plan.* There's one. Read and Review please and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I realize I have at least one. Ciao!!!!!! 


End file.
